


cuddle attack

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, tw deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: When Patton feels down Virgil and Deceit are there





	cuddle attack

If there was two sides Deceit had bonded with since becoming more accepted, it would be Patton and Virgil.

The moral side had been the one to pull the three together in the first place. The liar knew if he confronted the side alone about all the lies he was telling there was no telling what could happen.

Virgil had not been happy to see Deceit in his room, but when he heard about Patton he couldn’t have agreed to help faster.

Somehow through confronting and soon after comforting Patton, the two realised they had one thing they both had in common; they loved the moral side and would do anything to make him happy.

That was why when Patton was having a bad day once, Deceit had recruited Virgil saying how Patton “totally isn’t crying in his room right now.”

The anxious side didn’t need much more persuading after that.

“Patton? It’s just us.” Knocking on the door of his room.

“Come in,” came the muffled reply.

Inside it’s dark, with a trembling figure barely visible in the corner.

Virgil and Deceit shared a look, and slowly crept over.

Patton was wearing his cat hoodie, sniffling and desperately wiping at his eyes.

He didn’t expect to suddenly be swept up off the floor and dumped softly down onto his bed.

“Cuddle attack,” the two sides declared, snuggling up next to the moral side.

Patton giggled softly. “Thanks, you guys.”

“You know we love you,” Virgil replied, running his fingers through the moral side’s hair.

Deceit muttered an agreement, nuzzling Patton’s neck affectionately.

The moral side sighed happily. “I love you both so much.”

“Aw, we love you too,” Deceit said.

“No not that kind of love, I’m talking....the romantic type of love. That’s what I feel, for both of you.”

“.....wait what?”

Did Patton choose that exact moment to drift off to sleep?

.......It’s not ruled out as a possibility.


End file.
